memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Naked Time (episode)
This is about the TOS episode. You may be looking for the Next Generation episode, "The Naked Now". The Enterprise crew is intoxicated by an inhibition-stripping contagion. Summary The Enterprise orbits the planet Psi 2000, a world that was much like Earth in its distant past, tasked to observe the planet's impending disintegration. Commander Spock and Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen beam down in environmental suits to a frozen surface laboratory and investigate the horrific deaths of the lab's scientists. Carelessly, Tormolen removes a glove of his suit to better scratch his nose, unknowingly exposing himself to a liquid-like substance leaping to his exposed hand. The landing party returns to decontamination on the transporter pad, and further examination and clearance by Doctor McCoy. Tormolen's sudden anguish over the surface death scenes, something that didn't faze him previously, is brushed off with an order for him to rest. thumb|In orbit of Psi 2000 Captain Kirk and his senior officers discuss the possible causes of the madness displayed on the surface. Concerned about the planet's break-up and the crew efficiency needed to main a tricky orbit for their observations, Kirk asks if the surface tragedy could happen aboard the Enterprise. Spock admits to limitations in their scanning technology, but Mr. Scott is confident in his engines, as long as the bridge crew stays sane. Early stages of the planet's destruction begin. Tormolen, aggravated by his hand and sweating, sits in the mess. Entering in a jovial mood, Lieutenant Sulu tries to sell Lieutenant Kevin Riley on the virtues of fencing. An effort to bring Tormolen into the conversation triggers a hysterical response. Tormolen brandishes his table knife and rants about the futility of life in space. His mood quickly turns to despair and he turns the knife on himself. Sulu and Riley try to wrestle it away unsuccessfully, as Joe falls and impales himself. McCoy and Nurse Chapel fail to save Tormolen's life, leaving a confounded McCoy to speculate his patient had simply lost his will to live. Psi 2000's breakup accelerates, and the crew follows. Sulu and Riley, now at their conn stations and showing signs of infection, are slow in making a necessary orbital correction. Sulu abandons the helm in favor of some exercise. Riley becomes flamboyantly insubordinate to Spock, sporting an exaggerated Irish brogue. Reporting briefly to sickbay as ordered, Riley proceeds to flirt with Nurse Chapel, infecting her. Sulu, now fantasizing himself a musketeer, stalks the decks with a foil and frightens off two crewmen. Deeper in delusion, he returns to the bridge and takes Uhura, neither fair nor maiden, under his 'protection' before Spock subdues him with a Vulcan nerve pinch. The planet convulses, but the helm is unable to respond. A call to engineering is answered by 'Captain' Kevin Thomas Riley, who has expelled Scotty and crew and begun the ship-wide broadcast of a one-man musical/comedy show. Without power, the Enterprise is twenty minutes from destruction, and the affliction continues to spread throughout the crew. Chapel professes her love for Spock.]] Spock tours the ship, urging Scotty to hurry in re-taking engineering, observing the madness of crewmen, and checking on McCoy's progress. Chapel is emboldened, confessing her love for Spock and infecting him with the touch of her hand, affecting him quickly. After the insistent blurt, "I am in control of my emotions", he expresses sincere regret for not returning the affection from Chapel. Ignoring repeated hails, Spock begins losing composure in the corridors, and secludes himself in the briefing room before a complete loss of his emotional control. Engineering is recaptured, but Scotty discovers Riley has shut the engines down completely, a normal restart requiring at least thirty minutes. The Enterprise, now scraping Psi 2000's upper atmosphere, only has eight to spare. A cold-restart with a controlled matter-antimatter implosion in balanced engines is possible, but requires Mr. Spock's attention. Meanwhile, McCoy has discovered a cure for the affliction. Kirk finds his first officer in anguished reflection, regretting his inability to express love even for his mother. Kirk slaps him, and Spock admits to feeling shame over his friendship with the captain. Struck again, he responds in kind, sending Kirk backwards over a table, infecting him. longs for his beautiful Yeoman Rand.]] Kirk haltingly advises Spock that he's better off without love, and rhapsodizes over his great affair, the Enterprise, and the price she exacts. Self-awareness returns to Spock, who proceeds to help Scotty with the restart. Kirk finds the strength to return to the bridge with quiet words to his ship, "Never lose you... never." Taking the center seat, Kirk's orders are muddled, but a cured Sulu is able to plot the escape from orbit. With a hesitating reach, Kirk longs for his beautiful Yeoman Rand, standing next to him, whom he can't touch but for duty. Spock and Scotty finish preparations, and the restart is engaged. The implosion is successful with an unexpected result, sending the Enterprise three days back in time. Perhaps deciding not to return to Psi 2000, Kirk orders a course ahead, warp factor 1. Log Entries *''Captain's log. Our position, orbiting Psi 2000. An ancient world, now a frozen wasteland about to rip apart in its death throes. Our mission: pick up a scientific party below; observe the disintegration of the planet.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1704.2. The science party we were to have picked up has been found dead. Life support systems had been turned off; station personnel frozen to death. Conditions highly unusual, meanwhile we remain in orbit to complete our mission: close scientific measurement of the break-up of this planet.'' *''Captain's log, supplemental. Our orbit tightening, our need for efficiency critical, but unknown to us, a totally new and unusual disease has been brought aboard.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1704.4. Ship out of control, spiraling down towards planet Psi 2000; we have 19 minutes of life left, without engine power or helm control.'' *''Captain's log, supplemental. The Enterprise spiraling down out of control, ship's outer skin heating rapidly due to friction with planet atmosphere.'' Memorable Quotes "Uh, Lieutenant Uhura: you've interrupted my song... I'm sorry, but there'll be no ice cream for you tonight." : - "Captain" Riley "There will be a formal dance in the... bowling alley at 1900 hours... In the future, all female personnel are to wear their hair loosely about their shoulders. And use restraint in wearing makeup; women – women should not look 'made-up'." : - Some of "Captain" Riley's orders. "No dance tonight." :- "Captain" Riley, relieved of command. "I'll protect you, fair maiden!" "Sorry– neither!" : - Sulu and Uhura "Pity you can't teach me that." "Take D'Artagnian here to sickbay." : - Kirk and Spock, after the latter uses "the pinch" in subduing Sulu "Get off me! You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears, so just get off my neck!" : - Joe Tormolen "Captain – he's turned the engines ''off. They're completely cold. It'll take thirty minutes to regenerate them!" (over intercom) "''Entering upper atmosphere, captain. Skin temperature now 2170 degrees." "Scotty!" "I can't change the laws of physics; I've got to have thirty minutes!" : - Kirk, Uhura, and Scott "We've got to risk implosion– it's our only chance!" "It's never been done." "Don't tell me that again, science officer; it's a theory, it's possible! We may go up in the biggest ball of fire since the last sun in these parts exploded, but we've got to take that one-in-ten-thousand chance!" : - Kirk and Spock "I'll never lose you. Never." : - Kirk, to the Enterprise "I have a beautiful Yeoman! Have you ever noticed her Mr. Spock! You're allowed to notice her! Captain's not permitted...!" : - Kirk, to Spock Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script was completed on . The final draft was completed on 28 June, with revised pages dated 1 July and 5 July. The actual episode was filmed during early July. * The handheld device used by Spock to figure the time before impact is actually an E6B flight computer, which pilots still use today. ::Given that Roddenberry was an accomplished aviator, and the tight budget, it is possible that this was Gene's personal E6B. * The environmental suits Spock and Tormolen wore down on the planet's surface were, in real life, made of shower curtains. * The sensor device Spock carries was seen previously in "The Enemy Within" as Scotty checked out the ore on Fisher's uniform. It is actually a repainted and slightly modified Nuclear-Chicago Model 2586 Radiation Survey Meter from the late 1950's. In Obsession, it can be seen being held by a crewman as he prepares to scan Spock's quarters following the infiltration of the cloud-creature. A photograph of a similar meter can be found here. * In a few sequences, the planet disappears from the view screen and the screen is black. * A potential sequel for this episode written in May 1967 by John D.F. Black would be rewritten some twenty years later to become TNG: "The Naked Now". * Black's script is another important one for the series, again giving us more key background on Spock, but also establishing Kirk's conflict between his wish for a normal life and his passionate love for his ship. * When Eddie Paskey takes over the helm from the absent Sulu, Leonard Nimoy says, "Take over here, Rand." The name of the character was supposed to be "Ryan" according to the studio cast list. Nimoy made a minor gaffe here, referring to Grace Lee Whitney's character name by mistake. In fact, Paskey's character had no set identity until "The Conscience of the King". * This is the first episode in which Eddie Paskey has dialogue. Originally, his character was to have said more lines. Not having any other acting job than being an extra, he was so nervous that a few of his lines had to be said by Spock instead. * This is also the only episode in which Frank da Vinci (Lt. Brent) has on-screen dialogue (four words). * Kevin Riley is the only crewman ever to activate a door by blowing on it. * This episode was always a favorite when shown at conventions. Fans would chant, "Have no fear, O'Riley's here" when Bruce Hyde spoke the line, sing along with his rendering of "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen," cheer when William Shatner told the Enterprise that he would never lose her, and even hiss to imitate the sound effect of the disease as it was passed from one crew member to another. * It is possible that Spock should have contracted the Psi 2000 virus when he nerve-pinches Sulu's bare shoulder. But he doesn't become infected until later, when Nurse Chapel touches his face. It is unknown to what degree of physical contact is needed to contract the disease, so this may or may not be an error. * Nurse Chapel appears to be watching a slide show of some sort when Riley surprises her. This was Majel Barrett's debut in the regular series (as Nurse Chapel), and establishes her love for Spock. * The dead woman's body on Psi 2000 was a mannequin. * The studio cast list contains "Crewman #1 and Crewman #2." This may refer to the two hapless men that Sulu chases with his sword, which would mean the extra who appears as "Bobby" in a number of first-season episodes is either Woody Talbert or Christian Ducheau. * George Takei had great fun acting in this episode, and took his fencing very seriously, avidly practicing his technique on the set and working out to define his chest muscles for his memorable scene in the corridor. * In his autobiography To the Stars, George Takei says this was his favorite episode. * In this episode and "Charlie X", the Jefferies tube is located in a spur hallway. In the second season, the set piece had been moved to a main corridor. * This episode features the first reference to bulkheads in Star Trek. * The phaser does not produce a beam as Scott uses it to cut through the bulkhead to engineering (undoubtedly to save money on opticals), but blue sparks fly out of the cut in the wall to show the cutting action. A similar effect will be used in the third season in "The Way to Eden". * The lighted panels in sickbay and engineering did not contain lights that moved in patterns; rather, stage hands manipulated objects behind the panels to make it look as if the lights were shifting about. In "The Naked Time" and other episodes, you can see this money-saving trick in action, especially in close-ups or in rooms on the sets that are well-lit. * From an aside to his assistant, we learn that Scott has his own office somewhere on the ship. In fact, Franz Joseph offers a schematic of it in the Star Fleet Technical Manual. * McCoy tears the sleeve on Kirk's uniform to inject him with the hypo, but this seems to have been done for dramatic effect only. In subsequent episodes, a hypo shot is delivered through clothing, most notably through a space suit in "The Tholian Web." * Only in this episode is the appearance of a meal from a food synthesizer accompanied by a puff of steam (or cold air). * During the rec room scene, Joe Tormolen tells Sulu "You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears." Sulu does, in fact, "rank him." He and Riley hold the rank of lieutenant, while Tormolen is a lieutenant junior grade. Tormolen's tunic with the single broken line of braid on the sleeve is the only example of the lieutenant junior grade rank in the original series. * This episode was nominated for a Hugo Award in 1967 as "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Riley's call for "universal suffrage" is a clever pun. The term referred to gaining equal rights, particularly voting rights, for women in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Riley's use of the term is particularly appropriate on a galaxy-traveling starship. * Something apparently bumps into the camera during one of the "cutting through the bulkhead" scenes. The camera shakes and a bump is heard on what should be a static shot. * One of Riley's announcements mentions the Enterprise bowling alley, which Franz Joseph later sketched in the Star Trek Blueprints. * Near the end of the episode when Spock is down in engineering with Scotty to turn the engines back on and blast out of Psi 2000's atmosphere, he turns to activate the comm system, but you can see that it is already activated, since the light is on. Spock then turns it off and speaks into it. * This is the only TOS episode in which Uhura, Chapel and Rand appear together. This won't happen again until Star Trek: The Motion Picture in 1979. Remastered Information *"The Naked Time" was the fourth episode of the remastered version of The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication on the weekend of and most notably featured new effects shots of the planet from space as well as a shot of the science station on the suface. New computer-generated shots of the hyper-velocity time warp and Sulu's chronometer (now featuring a stardate clock and military time) were also added. Cited by Michael Okuda as an example of the mistakes to be corrected by the remastered episodes, Scotty's notoriously missing phaser beam was finally inserted into the episode. Image:Psi 2000 surface.pg.jpg|The original shot of the surface of Psi 2000 Image:Psi 2000 science station.jpg|The new CGI science station and surface terrain Image:Chronometer, tosr.jpg|Sulu's "new" chronomter Image:Viewscreen Constitution-class.jpg|The CG Psi 2000 from orbit :''The next remastered episode to air was "The City on the Edge of Forever". Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213110. Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Co-Starring * Stewart Moss as Tormolen * Majel Barrett as Christine And * Bruce Hyde as Riley Featuring * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney as Yeoman Rand And * George Takei as Sulu * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * William Knight as Moody (credited as "amorous crewman") * John Bellah as laughing crewman Uncredited * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Christian Ducheau as Crewman #1 * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Woody Talbert as Crewman #2 * Unknown actor as Bobby * Ron Veto as Harrison References Alert B-2; antimatter; bowling alley; bulkhead; environmental suit; Amanda Grayson; intermix chamber; polywater; Psi 2000; Psi 2000 intoxication; Shish kebab; strawberry External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Naked Time, The de:Implosion in der Spirale es:The Naked Time fr:The Naked Time nl:The Naked Time sv:The Naked Time